


face masks

by SevenDeadlyBrothers (amber96637)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber96637/pseuds/SevenDeadlyBrothers
Summary: spending time with Asmo is always interesting.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	face masks

**Author's Note:**

> “This might sound so creepy but I want your skin. It’s so pretty.”prompt
> 
> hey, so this is my first EVER written post so I hope you like it. Also if you have any thoughts or constructive criticism that would be lovely but please be gentle!

One of the first things that you had learned when arriving in Devildom was how meticulous Asmodeus was about his skin care routine. He had everything from lotions to serums, items that were from the human realm, devildom, and the celestial realm. A few weeks into living with the brothers, was when Asmodeus finally got his hands on you, he had finally worn you down in the sense that you finally allowed him to have a spa day with you. And so an evening in his bedroom with him was what had ensued.

“You know,” Asmo sighed while applying a face mask for you, “you should really spend more time doing this kind of thing.” which you shrugged in reply, of course he was right, but with the amount of time that was spent on tasks and school work, by the end of the day you just wanted to curl up in bed and do nothing of importance. “If you spent almost as much time on your skin as I do, you might end up _almost_ as beautiful as me!” he said with a giggle at the end.

Turning your head away from him as soon as he finished applying the sweet smelling face mask, “I know Asmo, it’s just that it’s been difficult figuring things out, and trying to get a hang of living in a _whole new world_ , that I don’t really think about self care all that often.” you said while lying back onto his bed. As soon as you had laid down he got up off the chair he was sitting in, and laid beside you.

With a slow turn of his head he looked at your face with a slight scrunch of his brow before quickly smoothing it out to not ruin the bright green face mask that he had applied on himself “Well it's a good thing that you have me then isn’t it?” he said with a wink that had you blushing and turning to look at the ceiling. Of course you agreed with him but you would never say that out loud, simply because you didn’t know if you could get the words out without sounding silly.

As soon as the feeling of heat in your face and chest dissipated you turned back to looking at him. There in his bed laying side by side, with his lights dimmed and a candle burning on his vanity, you realised exactly how beautiful the man beside you was. Despite his face being a comical green colour, he seemed almost ethereal, soft features that put any human (or demon for that matter) to shame. Rolling onto your side, you pushed a few hair away from his face and let your hand hover over his neck. “This might sound so creepy,” you said while looking into his eyes. “but I want your skin.” which made him giggle slightly “It’s so pretty.” you finished with a slight brush of your hand under his jaw which he leaned into.

“of course you want skin like mine!” he joked while making eye contact. “Honey, when I’m done with you,” he said, smoothing out a wrinkle in your face mask. “No being in any of the realms would be able to resist you!” he said with a dramatic blown kiss.

“Asmo!” you squealed, hitting his shoulder slightly before rolling away slightly to attempt to hide the blush forming on your cheeks.

With a giggle he said “Though we really should do this more often, it’s really nice having someone to do this stuff with” starting to get up to go remove his face mask.

With a slight sigh you sat up as well, replying with a simple “I agree”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @sevendeadlybrothers


End file.
